Let's read a story, Shall we?
by Anjelline
Summary: let's all read a story about Ginny Weasley, shall we? it's got to do with the famous Harry Potter, her good brothers and well.. this is just another story, right? Draco comes in later.. and i mean LATER.
1. I'm bored, Aren't You?

Disclaimers: I'm doing my disclaimers here. Once and for all. So that I don't have to do them in the next few potential chapters!!!

Okay, so… I don't own anything but the plot and the long hours of trying to write this story, yeah? Anything else that you see that doesn't belongs to me, those belong to whomever owns them!!! So, hope you enjoy my 'ickle fan fiction here... Au Revoir!!!! 

A/n: Just another fan fiction I came up with while watching TV and MTV on the bloody TV and reading About A Boy while watching this bloody TV… so, hope this isn't as bloody boring to you!! 

Chapter One: I'm bored. Are you?

It was the start of the summer holidays. And Ginny was already bored. Only one week of the holidays gone, she still had like 11 more weeks to get by with. And she had done all her homework in the course of that one week. She definitely had one HUGE pile of homework to do. Really, she did!!! But, staying up very late into the nights to complete them, she definitely cut her homework down by half. She would wake up at ten in the mornings, have brunch, go up and have a quick bath, then, she would read a little before starting on her homework with little to drink, or eat. She didn't come out for breaks or go downstairs to chat with Fred or George since they were busy making new joke stunts. Harry and Ron were constantly out at the back or up in Ron's room doing "boys only, girls not allowed" things. 

So, of course, she locked herself in her room and did her homework. What else was interesting other than the homework her Professors gave her? _'Well, nothing, I guess.' She thought to herself. Being fully absorbed in her work, she had forgotten to eat dinner on the second night and had her mother yelling at her to stop and come down to the kitchen for supper._

[_flashback]_

Her mother disliked the thought of her staying up so late into the night, "You'll get eye bags!! Which young man would want to look you by then?" Her brothers had all chorused saying they would, but their mother still clucked disapprovingly. Ginny dismissed them all with a snort, "Ooh Mom!! It's not like you allow me to go out or date anyone!! Why would I bother about looks? Besides, these boys don't even care about what I do!! So, why should you bother why I stay up late? I'm just finishing my homework!! It's not like they would even touch theirs at all." 

Her brothers all glared at her, but she glared back at them, shutting them of any excuse they had, "I'm just doing my homework all at a go so that I don't have to get worried later, mom!! So, stop nagging already!! Honestly! None of you really understand me, do you?" She had made her point that this summer, she was already nearing sixteen and she could do what she thought was best for herself and clearly, she did what she wanted to do. 

[_end__ of flashback]_

So, now, she wished that somehow, she had listened to her mother and didn't do her homework and went to sleep at night instead. She had absolutely _nothing to do now!!! Of course, she had gladly finished up all her homework, checked and rechecked them so many times that she had memorised her answers and she could even recite them while helping her mother set up the table for lunch earlier just now._

Usually during summer holidays, she would be outside playing with Ron and Fred and George, or degnoming the garden with Bill and Charlie. But, Harry had came over since the last day of school, or first day of summer vacation. The stinky Tom Riddle, also famously known as Voldemort was more morté than ever before and there weren't any more evil sickening Dark Lords or Voldemorts around. So, Harry was here first thing summer started.

Ginny sighed. It was half-past eight. Dinner was over, and there she was, staring blankly out of her window, waiting for something lame to pop up in her head for her to do. In two days, Charlie would be home from Romania, and then, she would have something to do… and another two more days after Charlie comes home, Bill would be home. Then, she wouldn't be so bored anymore. "Right. What can I do now?", she said to herself as she picked at a broken quill boredly. 

She had just finished her fifth year at Hogwarts, and had suddenly forgotten what it was like to be still going gaa-gaa over famous Harry Potter, aka, brother's best friend, at the start of this year. She just detached herself from Harry, Hermione and even Ron, when he was with them. _'It's his friends anyway. Not mine.' She had thought about it. In all aspects, she didn't want anything to do with them in the first place. She was still kind of polite to them when they were around her. She would greet them if they greeted her first. Otherwise, she'd just move a little further away from them and sit somewhere alone and continue with what she was doing._

She started humming a tune to herself and decided she'd turn on her computer and go online. Her father had given her a whole new desktop. The latest Dell Dimension 8200, with the blaring speakers and all. Smiling, she waited for the muggle piece of equipment to boot and load up. She never really used it much the previous week because she was rather busy with her homework to pay attention to the computer. She remembered her father saying that he had signed up a cable modem for her, so that she could go online or something like that. She'd go online tonight. And see what this online thing was all about. 

It took Ginny half an hour to figure out that the online thing was The Internet. Rolling her eyes at her dumbness, she definitely came across The Internet in Muggle Studies. It was one of the best things the muggles invented. Having read and taught all about that topic of The Internet, Ginny laughed at her stupidity and logged on to a muggle music station. It was playing Classical Music. She would play that the next day while she read a storybook in the afternoon. Putting that thought on her To-Do list, she switched to another station. It was playing Rock songs and Ginny smiled. She loved rock and decided that since she was the only one at home with an in-built mp3 playing system (with the sub woofer and speakers and all), she'd turn the speakers up loud to disrupt the living conditions of the already noisy household of the Burrow. But, by just that little bit. Turning the volume dial up a little, her room started pounding to the beat and she relaxed into the rhythmic beat. After a while, no one came up to tell her to stop the music, she sighed in relief and continued exploring the muggle technology, going through the files and things in the computer. She even learnt that she could put up a background wallpaper on the main desktop screen and happily put up a picture of what looked like a country side scenery. 

Ever since then, Ginny got hooked on to her computer and rarely left her room, only for meals and hygiene purposes like bathing and well, you know what I mean!!  

~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: yep.. done… I'm going to work on the next chapter soon after I'm done with Chapter 7 for "Humour Me, Please"….

Well, if you have the time. Then, review. I'm not forcing you if you don't want to… coz I write my stories for the pure pleasure of writing!!! *grins* 

Taa~


	2. Summer: Good? or Bad?

A/n: And I'm back!!!! To do chapter two!!!!! 

Chapter Two: Summer: Good? Or Bad?

Ginny, was definitely hooked up onto the Internet and she was surfing around the Net like any other regular Muggle kid. Well, she could become one already. Hermione wouldn't be coming till three weeks later, and somehow, Harry managed to find out from Ron that she had a whole desktop and wanted to have a go at her computer the other day. She let him have a go at it while she sat near at her window seat, reading her story book. The sound system was logged on to the Classical Station on her request and Harry was playing some noisy online game called, "Star craft" or something like that. She didn't mind the battle cries the game emitted or the noisy bombarding of the warriors fighting. She just sat there reading till he was tired of playing the game and left her room, closing the door behind her effortlessly. 

After a few minutes, Ginny shut her book. Sure, she was hooked on to the computer like she was addicted to some sort of drug. But, today, she promised herself she would try not to use the computer because Charlie would be coming home. Just then, she heard Charlie's deep booming voice downstairs ("GINNY!! MOM!! DAD!! GUYS? I'M HOOMME!!!!") [A/n: you know... like how Fred Flintstone does it…] and had to grin,_ 'Speak of that dragon taming devil!!!' She thought as she jumped up from her bed and bounded down the stairs. "CHARLIE!!!!!!!!!" she yelled happily as she jumped up on his back, startling her older brother._

"Whoa there, little dragon!!! Whoa…. Oof!!" Charlie laughed as Ginny tackled him down to the floor. She always did that to Bill and Charlie every time they came home. Be it from playing outside in the backyard, or coming back from Diagon Alley or even from work. Every time either both of them apparated or floo-ed home, she would just jump up from behind on their backs and tackle them endlessly to the ground. 'Little dragon' was a nickname given to her by Charlie because she was as playful as one of the smaller dragons that Charlie worked with the past years.

Since she was rather light, she sat herself on Charlie's belly, already frisking him of presents, grinning away. "A little help here, Fred? George? Get this maniac off me!!!" Charlie yelped mockingly as Fred and George ("HEEELLLLPPP!!!!!!") started to sit on his legs too. Just then, Harry and Ron came running in to see what the yelling were about. Ginny stopped and held her second elder brother's face and demanded playfully, "Where are _my presents? You didn't forget them, __did you?" She glared at Charlie angrily in a mocking manner, and Charlie couldn't help but stifle a laugh at his sister's mocking manner of demanding presents, which became a silent burst of laughter, his belly bouncing up and down, thus, making Ginny bounce up and down on his belly too. "Charrrrrr-lliiiee!!! Stop laughing!!!! Urgh!!" She pinched her now laughing loudly brother's cheeks playfully and got up from him. She couldn't help but grin. She still hadn't notice Harry or Ron in the room._

Charlie finally sat up, hair all ruffled and face all flushed and pink from laughing. "Ooh, hi there, Ron. Hiya, Harry!! How's your holidays?" He asked finally after taking a deep breath to even his breathing, nodding to Harry ("it's okay, Charlie."), grinning away. Ginny whipped her head around and looked at Ron and Harry, couldn't resist it, but had to continue grinning, "Hi there!! Didn't see you two come in." She prodded Charlie with her foot, her hands on her hips, imitating their mother when she was annoyed, "Where are my PRESENTS??" She half yelled, half shouted. [A/n: what difference does it make? *shakes her head* Nevermind.] Her face contorted expertly like her mother's, and her voice as high pitched as her mother's too. She 'glared' at Charlie before suddenly dropping her hands by her side and threw back her head and started laughing along with Charlie who had started laughing again at Ginny's amazing attempt to imitate their mother's "angry state". Clutching her stomach, she fell to the floor, laughing hysterically. She hadn't laugh **_this much in days… __'The whole year, in fact!!' she thought back later on as she finished laughing. _**

Ron didn't find it too funny, but rather amusing and was grinning madly, but Harry was half stifling his laughter, half grinning away at the attempt. I mean, it _was rather hilarious. And there, was Fred and George, laughing as hysterically as Ginny and Charlie, both their legs kicked up in the air, clutching their stomachs, and both of them were rolling around on the floor._

"WHAT'S ALL THIS NOISE???" A high pitched female voice rang through the room. The laughter immediately died away and all smiles and grins all whipped away from their faces. As if on cue, all six of them in the room turned their heads, facing the doorway. Standing behind Harry and Ron, was Mrs. Weasley. The _really angry looking Mrs. Weasley. Her hands were on her hips, like what Ginny did earlier. Her face contorted in anger, like what Ginny __also did earlier. And their voices had sounded uncannily alike. Charlie gulped silently, a grin found its way on to his face and he tried to hide it, but no avail. Then, he's body started shaking again. In laughter, that is… He couldn't help it!! Really, he couldn't!! He really tried his best to stop the laughter and force that grin away… but… "HA HA hmm……. Hrmph…. Hrmha.. hahahhahahahah!!!!!!!" he just started laughing and soon, all the six of them were laughing hysterically, tears all forming at their eyes. _

"Tell me WHAT the six of you are LAUGHING AT!!" Molly Weasley asked hotly at the six laughing children. (Well, Charlie _is her son, therefore, her child.) Charlie managed to control his laughter and managed to sputter out, "W-well… Gin-Ginny… she was… was… harharmph!! Was... doing an… imitation… of… you… when you're… angry!! Hee hee hee!!! Oh!! Bloody Merlin!! Mom!! She… did… HAHA!!! Did… a perfect imitation of you!!! Woo!!!" Charlie burst into another fit of laughter._

After what seemed like fifteen solid minutes of laughter, they all managed to calm down a whole lot, now and then, with Ginny erupting with giggles. But had to stop immediately as soon as she started up as she was getting cramps from laughing that hard.("Good for you too!! Making fun of me? You deserved it! I'm not taking those away!!" her mom had said.) Sighing, she plopped onto the sofa next to Charlie as he opened a luggage full of presents. He yelled and mumbled names, tossing them in their respective directions. "Here Gin… another one for you mom. Careful with that Ron!! It'll yawn flames at you if you're not careful. Told you so!! Here, Harry… It's really entertaining if it decide to get cosy with you. Ginny, here's another one for you, and another, and one more… wait… just hold on." He passed Ginny gift after gift. Well, she had six presents by now. The others had four or five, but they weren't complaining. Charlie suddenly apparated off and back again within minutes, holding a stuff toy in his arms and a few more gifts. "Here, this one's for you. And these are for dad and Bill…" He had passed Ginny a stuff dragon toy, but it looked more of like a _real dragon. It had scales and it was breathing and it looked like a real dragon. Teeth, scales, claws, smoke and all. "Err… Charlie?? Charlie? Why did you give me a dragon?? Does he bite? I thought dragons were banned?" Ginny asked timidly as the foot long dragon looked up at her._

"You silly cow!! He won't bite. You don't have to be afraid of him. He doesn't breathe fire!! For Merlin's sake, that's just a toy, guys!! It's a _really realistic one!!" At that moment, the dragon opened its jaws, as if going to yawn out fire, Ginny covering her face with her arms in protection and the rest of them except Charlie. "Squirt!!" A cool jet of water shot out at Ginny. "Roar?" Ginny lowered her arms and looked at the toy dragon intently, a small smile forming at her lips, the toy dragon staring up at her adorably. "did he just roar?" She glanced at Charlie before picking up the toy dragon, the dragon immediately curling up against her. Fred let out a laugh that sounded like a snort. The dragon looked at him with one open eye and snorted back lazily, erupting gales of laughter among all of them in the room. (Including their mom) Ginny thanked Charlie endlessly that night, the computer in her room lay forgotten. ("I brought you your presents, didn't I?")_

~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few weeks, Ginny desktop was in her room, not switched on at all. Well, maybe when she wanted to listen to the music, but other than that, it was off. She had showed it to Charlie one day and even taught him to use it. She would teach her father and Bill when they had the time. But only the two of them and Harry knew how to use it at the moment. She didn't want Ron or Fred or George to go touching her things. _'Who knows what they'd do to my computer? And Ron would probably mess the whole thing up as well.' She thought carefully. Percy was hardly home, so it didn't matter._

She had named her toy dragon 'Squirt' as that was the first thing she heard from it. Her dragon didn't seem to mind it one bit, he even loved it. Every evening, she would bring the toy dragon out for walks and to play. It was like a REAL dragon, just that it doesn't get any bigger than one foot in length and it doesn't breathe a speck of fire. That was one this Ginny loved about her toy dragon. At least her room was soot-free and fire-free. It even had a tag around its neck. Printed on the tag were the manufactured date and the company's address, name and logo.

"Squirt!! Come along now!!" Ginny called out as she tied her hear into a loose ponytail. She was wearing a thin T-shirt and had folded the sleeves up as it was all the way at her elbows. She was also wearing a pair of shorts and had her shoes on already. Squirt hovered up from below her bed and was flying mid-air, waiting for his pretty mistress, growling impatiently for her to be done. Okay, not _that pretty… she had her fair share of blemishes and slightly oily face, but the oil gave a glow to her face. Her height was slightly above average and her weight was perfect. Over all, she looked perfectly nice. You know, not too fat, and not __that match stick skinny – a mix of fat and muscle made her really huggable and adorable looking._

Ginny bounded down the stairs, bumping into Fred. Apologising to her brother, she continued down the stairs and out of the house and into the backyard, Squirt zooming quickly after her, avoiding the other humans and obstacles. He let out a squeaky growl as soon as he burst out of the house. 

"Squirt!! Down here, Squirt!!! You silly dragon!!" Ginny called out to her toy dragon as she watched him zoom around the house, laughing gently at him. She walked quickly over to the side of the house, where they kept their brooms and took out a nice, fast but ancient broom. It was Charlie's old broom. He had given it to her when he graduated from Hogwarts and left for Romania. ("I don't need it anymore, Gin-gin!! You can have it!!) She hopped onto the broom and whistled loudly for Squirt. Almost immediately, the toy dragon flew down to her, "Come Squirt!! Follow me, and we'll go for a ride, yeah? Just for a while, you'll have to follow me closely, alright?" 

She kicked off from the ground and felt the broom give a burst of speed as she soared up into the sky, Squirt bolting after her at her every move. For half an hour speeding about on the broom, Ginny flew back down, face flushed from the wind whipping at her face. Squirt flew down after her and landed effortlessly next to her, though both of them were breathing hard, the dragon from the flying about, Ginny from the adrenaline rush.

She had did many loops and sharp turns, working the toy dragon out thoroughly. It enjoyed it a lot and gave a panted snort as it trotted about her. Ginny smiled at the little dragon and laid the broom by the tree, "Want to go for a walk, Squirt?" She looked at the panting dragon and saw it look up at her, it's eyes clearly saying, "Definitely!!"

Smiling, she walked slowly to the creek next to her house, and sat down next to it, Squirt lapping up the water like a dog. "What say you if I give you a new name, huh?" she prodded the dragon gently. He seemed to agree. I mean, come on, Squirt for a name? that's quite ridiculous… "What about… Silverthorn?  You have this thing up here that looks like silver… yeah?" The dragon looked up at Ginny and gave somewhat a whoop of joy. Grinning, Ginny laughed gently at her toy's enthusiasm, "Then Silverthorn it is!! Thorn for short, yeah?" She stood up, picking up the dragon, cuddling it close to her as she walked back home for dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~

All too soon, Hermione was coming over and Ginny had to clear up her room to make space for her new room mate. "Thorn, pass me that sock please!! Thank you!!" Silverthorn flew over and passed her the sock she was pointing at. She packed her room in no less than an hour, a new bed laid down and the sheets done for Hermione.

"Now, Silverthorn, listen carefully to me." She only called him 'Silverthorn' when she was trying to tell him something of real importance, "Ron's best friend, Hermione…" She made a face, "She's my friend too… she'll be coming over in a few days. In fact, she'll be coming over tomorrow. So, I want you to accept her, you can't snap at her like you did to Ron, okay?" She heard the toy grunt in response as it hovered above her head. "Good. Now, let's go for dinner, what say you?"

The next day, Hermione arrived into the Burrow by floo. Ginny was up in her room re-reading George's 6th year Potions textbook. George's books were the neatest and none of the pages had fallen out, unlike his other twin, Fred's, and Ron's books. At least George made a point to keep his books in tip-top condition and had given them to Ginny. _'At least he was human enough not to put any joke or hex in them. Dad and Charlie made sure of that.' When it came to education, at least when it came to giving his books to his younger siblings, George knew he had to be serious about it and not to put any weird hex on it. It was Fred who did all that outrageous things. He merely planned the pranks out in school on others and not on his sister. He knew better than to play a prank on her. _

"Ginny!!! Open up!! Herm's trunk is so… ugh… heavy!!!" Ron and Harry burst in and tumbled onto the floor as the dropped Hermione's trunk neatly next to hers and breathed heavily as they lay sprawled out on Hermione's bed. "Get off the bed, you two numbskull barbarians…" Ginny said after five minutes of looking from Hermione to Ron, and then to Harry, and then to Silverthorn. "Thorn, make 'em get up. I'll give you an extra treat when you're done." Ginny said finally after another five minutes when the two boys didn't want to budge. She sat back into her position before the threesome came into her room, continuing with reading her Potions textbook, "And Thorn, after you're done with those two, get me that advance Potions book there at the side of the computer, thank you so much Thorn!!" 

Hermione stared at the toy dragon amusedly, then back at Ginny who was flipping page after page of the textbook, reading the Potions text intently, the toy dragon snapping at the two boys' hair and squirting water at their faces before resorting to gnawing at Harry's arm, drooling saliva all over the boy's shirt. "Ack!!! Gerr'off me!! Stupid dragon!!" Ron yelled as Harry sat up tiredly, after shoving the toy at Ron's face. Thorn was now licking Ron's face like a dog. 

"Who did you call a stupid dragon?" Ginny suddenly snapped her book shut, looking angrily at her brother, sitting up into a crossed legged position. She folded her arms across her chest, looking annoyed at Ron. "Nobody Gin!! Chill, it's just a toy!!" Ron frowned slightly at his sister, getting up from Hermione's bed.

"That is Silverthorn, _my dragon that you're yelling at!! HE IS NOT STUPID, YOU STUPID IMBECILE!!" She growled at him. Holding his hands up as an acknowledgement of apology, Ron sputtered out a weak apology to the toy, which had picked up the book that Ginny wanted and had tossed it beside her and was now lounging lazily on top of the monitor of the computer. Shuffling out of the room, Hermione shooed the two boys out and shut the door promptly as Harry walked out slowly. _

_'Here comes the bombarding questions!!! And we thought Hermione Granger was the know-it-all bookworm!!!' Ginny sighed as she picked up the Advanced Potions book next to her and passed two dragon titbits to Thorn. The toy growled happily as he ate up the treats and Ginny smiled at him. "Good job at biting Harry and licking Ron's face, Thorn!!! I'm so proud of you!!" She said to the toy dragon. Hermione cleared her throat, "Oh, Hermione, meet my toy dragon, the latest version of a stuff toy!! I named him 'Silverthorn'!! See that silver thing sticking out from his back? Yeah… that's why I called him that." Ginny put her books aside, they lay forgotten as she introduced her toy dragon to Hermione. Thorn was becoming more of a pet then a toy nowadays… Hermione had started bombarding Ginny with questions about Silverthorn and her start of the summer. _

An hour later, the two girls decided to turn in for the night, Thorn already sleeping peacefully on Ginny's pillow. Maybe summer wouldn't be that bad after all, right?

 ~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~

 A/n: alright!!! Second chapter done!!!!! I had some inspiration today, so, I've put it in this story!!! Hope you all like it!!!! 6 pages you know??? First time I've written SO much!!!

Many thanks to: 

Zelur-Em: really? Well, here you go. It's a story, I hope!!! Sorry I took so long to come up with chappy 2…. Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!

Taa~


	3. A meeting in the pub and Ron's Pathetic!

A/n: back to join me in for another chapter? Good!! I'm stuck with 3 songs in my head now. Las Ketchup's Aserejé (the ketchup song), Andrea Bocelli's Con te Partiro and Chanson De L'adieu. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter even though I personally think this is good enough. I find my plot rather….. predictable. Yeah? I'll try to make "Humour me, please" much more… unpredictable? 

Chapter Three: A meeting in the pub and Ron's pathetic!

It was only a few days later that Ginny found herself in the familiar streets of Diagon Alley once again, shopping for her school supplies. (The owls came to tell them what to get for their next year syllabus.) It wasn't much that she needed to get. Since she had George's books and she had the same interests as George in education – The Guru's level of Charms and Transfiguration. George was by far the most intelligent in the Weasley household, but had this knack of not getting in the limelight for being so smart or studious. Unlike Percy. Maybe it was because of the many jokes and pranks he and Fred played in school. Yeah, maybe that was it. 

Anyway, Ginny found her self staring out from inside of Madam Malkin's that afternoon. She felt quite uncomfortable. One, because she was being fitted for a whole new set of school robes and casual robes and dress robes (in case they had balls in school that year), and well… Two, it was the first time she actually stood up there to get fitted. And thirdly, people were staring at her, because her mother had purchased practically a whole new wardrobe for her.

The Weasleys had struck it rich, now adding on with her father and Bill both getting promoted, Charlie getting a raise, and Percy given the Late old Mr. Barty Crouch's job (thus, another promotion), and added on with Fred and George setting up a shop for jokes and pranks. You've guessed by now, it's the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They went international, selling both muggle _and wizarding pranks worldwide. And of course, they had made it a point to get new robes for Ginny and Ron for school. And since Ginny was their only sister, they had all the more reasons to pamper her endlessly with a new wardrobe and they had even demolished their house and made a proper house over it. ("At least it doesn't creak or looks rickety!!" Molly Weasley exclaimed.)_

"Are we done yet, mom?? My arms _and legs are aching just standing here!!" Ginny complained to her mother. "This is the last one, dear. Okay!! Done!!" Madam Malkin said as she magically altered the robes. She bagged up the numerous robes and said she would send it over for them. "That would be two hundred and fifty galleons, please! Do you want to count in your son's robes too? Alright then, five hundred galleons, please!!" The cashier at the front chirped as Molly Weasley gladly passed the money over. _

Yep, you'd have to agree. The Weasleys were rich now. Not as rich as the Malfoys, no… but still very well to do now. Next, Ginny dragged her mother to the pet shop and looked around. _'Biscuit treats, biscuit treats… ahh!!! Biscuit treats!!!' She picked up a bag of biscuit treats. "Could we get some for Thorn? He loves this one!!" Ginny asked her mother, "Sure… we have to get home now. Those three helped you to get your potions supplies and what have you. Come along now." Ginny paid the cashier for the treats and tagged behind her mother, hardly containing her excitement to see how Silverthorn would react to the treats. _

~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking slowly down Diagon Alley, was Draco Malfoy. As usual, his left hand in his pant pocket, the other holding on to his cloak which was strewn over his right shoulder, looking utterly cool and suave while doing so. His hair not plastered onto his scalp as he would usually do in school, rather, it was hanging loosely, shadowing his eyes slightly. And he had a small smirk playing on his lips, as he watched a little boy yell at his mother, demanding rudely for a toy. _'**Perfect for Slytherin.' He thought as he saw the young mother give into her son helplessly. The boy kept quiet almost instantaneously after his mother agreed to buy him a toy.**_

Tearing his eyes away from the mother and son, Draco wondered if he was like the little boy when he was younger. _'Nah… I'm definitely **NOT like that! I'm ****worse than him!!' Grinning proudly at himself, he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron, bumping, along the way, into none other than – "You!!!" A half shout, half shriek floated into his precious ears, making him wince. Looking down, he groaned, displaying his agitation, "Oh. You. From the Parkinsons, if I remember correctly." He said it in a sentence, not asking in a question, never the less, the girl nodded her head, smiling a sickening smile, ever so happy that Draco 'cared' to even remember. "Ooohh!!! You remembered me, Draco!!!!!" She said in a high, shrilly, fake voice. Draco winced visibly more this time, an agitated frown etched into his features, "No, I only remember old Mr. Parkinson is all. Now, please kindly step aside. It's not everyday that a Malfoy says, 'Please'. And do ****NOT address me by my name."**_

Draco lied to Pansy about not recognising her, extremely smoothly. The girl bought the whole thing in, being that she fitted the description of "Dumb Blonde" perfectly well. He knew very well who she was and shuddered inwardly while thinking what she constantly did to him at school for the past six years. He'd be starting his seventh year in a few weeks time at Hogwarts.

"Oh!! Draco!!! Guess what, Draco?!?!" Pansy squealed again, hurting Draco's ears. Having tolerated long enough, Draco felt his cool snap and pushed Pansy aside roughly, snarling angrily at her, "Get away from me, silly girl!! I have neither the time to listen to your stupid stories, nor the time to waste on such a.." He paused for a while, looking at Pansy up and down, as if examining her looks (which he was.). His frown deepened, "Such a… pug-faced dumb blonde like you!! Now, step aside before I put a curse on you SO bad… you'd wish your parents didn't have you!"

Finally walking into the pub, he slammed the door at Parkinson's stunned face and went up to the bar counter and ordered a Bloody Mary, meeting another few faces he'd least want to look at, at the moment. (A/n: I know very little on alcoholic drinks, so, please do educate me further on those if you happen to know… Thanks!)

~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~

"Malfoy." Ginny heard Harry and Ron growl tersely at the same time as she stepped into the Leaky Cauldron with her mother. Looking at the direction the two boys were glaring at, she saw the tall blonde boy in front of her. _He wasn't that blonde anymore, she noted. The insides of his hair was kind of brownish, thus making him have a dirty-blonde colour. He was dressed in dark colours. __'As usual.' She thought as she made her way to the fireplace after telling her mother that she wanted to go pack her trunk earlier. Harry and Ron were next to the fireplace, Hermione no where to be seen. (She was probably still at Flourish & Blotts reading.)_

Rolling her eyes at the three of them, she sighed tiredly, addressing them as if they were little seven year old boys having a fight in a playground, "Boys, it's **really useless fighting in a ****_pub. For Merlin's sake, you're all seventeen, aren't you? Ron, Harry, I'll meet you both back at home. Nice meeting you, Draco Malfoy." With that, she took a last stern glance at the three of them and picked up a handful of floo powder from the mantle piece and threw them into the dying embers._**

"The Burrow, West Wing" She said clearly and was whisked away by Floo and into her newly built house. It wasn't as huge as a manor, but definitely screaming, "THIS IS A **HUGE MANSION!!!"**

Walking out of the fireplace graciously, she began calling out for her toy dragon, "Thorn!! Thoorrnn!!!!" The toy dragon came flying out from one of the rooms, yipping away happily because she was back. He landed on the floor with a clumsy thump before jumping about her heels as she scooped him up.

"Guess what, Thorn? I've bought you…" She took out the biscuit treats from her shopping bag ("Biscuit Treats!!!")and Thorn immediately started yipping excitedly and squirmed about in her arms. Being the ticklish sort, Ginny started giggling and had to let the toy down.

She set the treats into her trunk, "You're coming with me to Hogwarts. So, go get whatever you want to bring along. They mustn't be heavy, or bulky. Not too many things, alright?" Ginny told Thorn who was happily jumping about, throwing things everywhere.

Back at the Leaky Cauldron, the tension was growing stronger. Draco was ordering a tequila shot now, Harry and Ron were busy glaring at him while talking in hushed but fierce tones.

"Well, Potter and Weasley. Are you going to keep this glaring competition up, or are you going to obey your younger weasel of a sister and go on home?" Draco looked over at Ron, smirking at the two of them before downing the muggle alcohol at one go. 

"You leave Ginny out of this, Malfoy. Don't you dare go picking on my sister or I swear my brothers and I will make sure you'll pay dearly for it." Ron said in a dangerously low and deadly voice. Draco snorted slightly, then shrugged, his smirk back onto his face, "I've never picked on your sister at all, Weasel. It was always just picking on you, Potter and that _mudblood Granger. Though, now that you've suggested it yourself, I'll think about it."_

He got up and paid the bartender for the drinks and left a huge tip. "Sod off, Malfoy." Looking at Ron with a smug look, he grabbed his cloak which he set down next to him on the empty chair beside him earlier on, "Whatever, 'ickle Weasel… but, I've seem to just realised something over the years. You seem so… overprotective of your sister now, Weasley." Swinging his cloak over a shoulder, he smirked, "In school, you hardly recognise her at all. Is she _that invisible in school? Or… nevermind, sets my mind on it. What a pathetic brother you are, Weasley. Nice day, isn't it, Potter?" _

With that, he strolled out of the pub and back into Diagon Alley, smirking broadly at his triumph.

~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron had never been so calm, guilty, ashamed and seething in anger all at once. Perhaps it was the weather, or perhaps maybe his parents were there and a whole lot more people he didn't know. Still, what Malfoy said had hit a huge chord in his nerves. 

But he had to admit, in all shame and guilt, that Draco Malfoy was right this once. So very right. The blonde-haired boy's words kept replaying in his head, _'You seem so overprotective of your sister now, Weasley. In school you hardly recognise her at all.' This words had made him feel rather guilty. But what had hit him REALLY bad was the last sentence directed to him. It had him thinking deeply now, __"What a pathetic brother you are.' Am I that pathetic? Yes you are, Ronald Weasley. __How? Well, when Ginny always goes up to you to ask you for help for something really small, like homework, or just to sit with you, you'd push her far away. Really very far away. You **ARE pathetic. You know that, don't you?**__ Shut up. Yeah, just keep denying it, Ron. You're just lying to yourself, and you know it.__ Oh, shut up!' Ron sighed just as Hermione came in._

"Shall we go back to your home now, Ron?" She asked as she walked over to the fire place and threw in the floo powder, "Meet you back. THE BURROW!!" She said loudly. Harry went next, still frowning in deep thought too. Ron went after Harry and soon heard Ginny's yells at her toy dragon. A brotherly smile played onto his lips almost immediately. _'I shan't be a lousy brother from now on. I'm not going to be pathetic. Or overprotective. Not overprotective?__ Nope. Just protective is all. I am, still her brother after all.' _

Saying that he'd meet up with the two of them later, he parted with Harry and Hermione and walked over to Ginny's room. "Oi, Ginny!! Everything alright there?" Raising his eyebrows, he met up with quite a hectic scene.

Her room was in a big mess and Ginny was standing in the middle of her room, hands on her hips, her face flushed with agitation. Silverthorn was flying about, throwing things about in her room, as if searching for something precious.

Ron spotted the toy's favourite blanket and picked it up, a plan formed in his head already, "Looking for this, eh, thorn?" The dragon hovered in the air, looking at Ron before zooming towards him at full speed. Hiding the blanket behind him, Ron's eyes gleamed, "Not until you clear that mess that you've made. Now, go and clean it up and I'll get Ginny to pack it in for you."

~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: alright!!!!!!! One chapter done!!!! WHEEEE!!!!!! This took quite a long time, my creativity juices got kinda dry…. I think I need new methods to get creative… how about some horniness? *thinks and makes a face* no, that's too gross… but anyway, hope you like this one…

Many, many thanks to:

ChanManJess: Hey, thank you so, so, **SO much!! *grins* cool, you've got three writers under one name!! glad that you liked my story!! Thanks for reviewing!!**

Witch am I: Yeah, I thought it was cute too!!! Actually, I got Silverthorn's name from a novel. The title was 'Silver Thorn'. Written by Raymond E. Feist. I didn't read that particular book, it was my brother's and I saw it lying about while trying to think a name for 'Squirt'!! *grins* yeah, I think Silverthorn sounds better!!! Really? *smiles* I don't mind. I know lots of weird people too!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!

Well, I do hope to update soon… that is if I can get rid of this stupid writer's block!!!!!

Hear from all of you soon!!!

Taa~


End file.
